The Irish Kid, The Rocker, and Me
by orenge77
Summary: Haley Rutford just moved to Lima from a town in New England. She befriends the resident Irish and starts to date a rocker. But what if her new friend doesn't like that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Kid

The night was just getting started and Haley was already too drunk to see straight because of how she was drowning her sorrows.

"Stupid Rory, stupid Adam, stupid glee club; this is all their fault." Haley cursed. She had finished her last bottle of beer. And to think all this started when she had moved to the small shit hole town of Lima, Ohio.

It was four and a half months before when Haley first set foot in McKinley Senior High School. Her long wavy dark brown hair was down around her shoulders, shielding her from the students who had most likely all grew up together. She was nervous, more nervous than she had been every other time she had to switch schools. She found locker 4057 and opened it and soon it was filled with her books.

"Hello, nice to meet you." said a guys voice that clearly wasn't from the United States.

She closed her locker to see a dark haired boy with ice blue eyes who was about her height (5'8").

"hi?" she said utterly confused as to why he was there.

He just stood there smiling at her. She tried to walk around him but he kept blocking her path.

"Is there something you want or are you just standing in my way for the fun of it?" she asked.

"Oh, well i wanted to get to know you because you see i have the locker above you. Would you be my friend?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I just need to get to class." she said adjusting her backpack.

"I can help you with that. Can i see your schedule?" he asked,"I'm Rory by the way" He took her schedule as she handed it to him.

"I'm Haley, I just moved here from Nashua New Hampshire." she said.

"Your first period is the same as mine. Just follow me!" he walked off with her trying to keep up behind.

He walked fast as if trying to avoid something. Then all of a sudden Rory and Haley were covered in green corn syrup and ice. he pulled her through a door which she couldn't see due to the burning affect the slushy was having on her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry Haley. bend over over here." She did as she was told. She bent over the sink and helped try to get the drink off of them. She was completely humiliated. It was her first day why was she already being targeted by bullies? she shook the feeling off. she tried remind herself not to be the victim. She couldn't help it she sunk down on to the ground and cried. Rory couldn't bear to see her cry so he got down and put his arms around her and then she heard him.

"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
>I'll be the light to guide you" his voice was soft and sweet. he sang slower than the song normally was. She began to relax into his arms.<p>

"Find out what we're made of  
>When we are called to help our friends in need" He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how she shouldn't have to cry over the shit he always had happen to him.<p>

"You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>And you'll be there<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah" the hurt of the new and old wounds in her heart started to slowly feel better as she began to sing along.

"Wooooh, Wooooh  
>yeah Yeah" he almost stopped his singing in shock of the beautiful voice coming from Haley.<p>

"You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go<br>Never say goodbye" she never thought about how good it would feel to sing again. She felt like she was on top of the world.

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
>I'll be there<br>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
>You'll be there<br>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
>Wooooh, Wooooh<br>you can count on me cos' I can count on you" Haley hugged him as they ended the song.

"Thank you" she whispered as she walked out the door.

Rory was sure of it, he had it bad for the new kid.

That my friends was chapter one. Ive already got through chapter 4 done so hurry up and review! my other story failed from lack of them so i need reviews! but anyway I wonder what made Haley so distant and reluctant to make friends. you'll find out faster if you review!

REVIEWS= LOVE :)


	2. Chapter 2

**ok well thank you all so much for the amazing wonderful totally awesome (yes a starkid reference :D) reviews left on this story including the constructive one about quickness of plot which i understand but if it isn't this fast now the time frame i so perfectly layer out won't work, sorry. unfortunately no song in this chapter :( but if i get 5 more reviews you'll get chapter 3 which is centered around the song I'm working on a cover for (I'll tell you where to look when it's out)! **

** is super important Adam is Samuel Larsen from the glee project because me and my niece came to the conclusion he was too sexy to leave out;) ok well enough rambling off to the story!**

Chapter 2!

i want rock and roll

By the time she had been at McKinley for two days Haley was best friends with Rory. They had almost all the same classes and the same home room. The friendship felt so natural.

"Haley!" Rory called to her as she was walking out of the school building.

"What do you want, Rory? I've got to go my bus is gonna leave soon," she said gesturing to the city bus stop.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to know if you would hang out after glee club with me, but if need to go you can," he said sounding so pathetic he resembled one of the animals on the humane society commercials.

"Well I guess i can catch a later bus," she said. Rory's face immediately lit up.

" but I'm only sitting in. Your crazy if you think you can make me sing." she warned.

"It's fine." he said pulling her into the choir room.

Haley sat in the front towards the corner near Rory. She just sat there as the two gay guys and a dark haired girl whispered about who she was and why she was there.

"Ok, guys..." Mr. Shue, Haley's Spanish teacher and head of glee trailed off when he saw Haley.

"I'm not joining just sitting in cause they didn't have glee at my last few schools" she said.

Haley cursed under her breath. She didn't mean to give away how much her family moved around.

At the end of glee Haley told Rory she would talk to jim the next day instead. When she walked outside she saw another one of the glee members standing at the bus stop. He was tall with dreads, his pale face resembling that of a wolf. She thought she remembered his name being Adam.

Adam had joined glee two months before Haley. He had decided to join after his band, The Future, (which he organized in the first place) kicked him out. since he had joined he found even though he was still the same adam he didn't skip school as much and he actually did work (even if he was too high to remember it later).

"Hey did you decide of you were going to audition glee club?" Adam asked taking a drag of a joint.

Adam definitely had a "if you look at me the wrong way you will die" look about him but at the same time he seemed like his heart was in the right place.

"I don't know yet. Can I have some?" Haley said gesturing to his joint.

"Sure, here," Adam said. She took a drag. She immediately relaxed.

Haley isn't and has never been a big druggie. She only did when someone she knew was smoking one or at a party.

"you know I think you should join." he said. He looked at her his eyes with a softness to them as he smirked at her, "It would be interesting to see how much you suck considering how reluctant you seem to be." he chuckled

"I don't suck FYI I was the lead in my show coir in junior high. We won our nationals competition you know," she said mad that he would even insinuate she sucked.

"prove it" he said as he walked away after putting out the joint.

" well- well I will! Bring the glee club to the auditorium tomorrow! We'll see who sucks!" she yelled to him.

Well it was official in her eyes... She was screwed.

i won't post until my 5 more reviews (it will be at 10 when i post)! hurry let's see how fast you can go!


	3. Chapter 3

**good your all right where your suppose to be your suppose to be questioning about haley's past I need some reason to keep you here ;)but anyway you find out everything about haley in chapter 4 but that might take a while to post due to the fact you all are reviewing so fast I'm still finishing chapter 4 which deals with a lot of my own problems. oh, yes this takes place 4 months before the first section (stupid Rory stupid Adam) **

Chapter 3: Here I Go Again

Haley walked onto the stage as the glee club stared at her. She was shaking as the song began,

"I let it fall, my heart

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me"

Rachel couldn't believe her ears. Not only was the girl amazingly talented and beautiful but she had a theatricality to her voice that, Rachel had time and time again stated was only her own only. She didn't mind though she was still better than Haley she thought.

"My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet"

Adam was right Haley could sing, and damn well at that. She was hot too... "Stop It Adam. Rory over there hasn't stopped giving her that lost puppy look since you first saw them together. He has dibs." he thought to himself.

"Lucky bastard" Adam muttered under his breath. Might as well still try to get her.

"But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true

And the games you play, you would always win, always win"

"is she a mermaid?" Brittany thought because of the clip-in blue streak in Haley's hair.

"But I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Let it burn while I cry

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name"

Kurt just watched her unable to comprehend how someone could pick an outfit that was that perfection for a girl so pretty. She was wearing an orange dress that came to her mid-thigh showing off her legs. The metallic quality and cut of the dress made it so when someone was to see it it looked like contained flames. He had to admit he wouldn't have thought of that dress especially with the silver shoes she wore.

"When laying with you

I could stay there, close my eyes

Feel you here, forever

You and me together, nothing is better"

All Rory could do was wish she was singing that part to him. She was so perfect

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew

All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true

And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win"

Blaine thought she was talented and had star potential but she seemed a bit rough and unrehearsed. He thought she had an interesting air about her, definitely someone to watch.

"But I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Let it burn while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name"

"She better not try to steal Brit from me" thought Santana. Santana didn't think Brit would leave her but she still didn't want to have to think about fighting for her.

"I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Where I felt something die, 'cause I knew that

That was the last time, the last time

Sometimes I wake up by the door

Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you

Even now when it's already over

I can't help myself from looking for you"

She reminded Finn of a younger Rachel. Her voice so strong and powerful. It seemed she could make anyone feel any emotion.

"I set fire to the rain

Watched it pour as I touched your face

Let it burn while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

Artie was excited her voice would work well for the spring musical and would mesh well with the rest of the glee club. She was also pretty there was no doubting that. He contemplated if he should try to woo her.

"I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Where I felt something die

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh

Haley felt exhilarated everyone seemed to love her performance. She knew she could blow them all away, even Adam looked pleased. She was especially happy with that.

"Oh, no

Let it burn, oh

Let it burn

Let it burn"

As she finished everyone seemed to be surprised that a voice like that could come out of that same girl.

"Welcome to the new directions!" Mr. Shue said clapping.

"Thank you," she said now looking at Adam, "Told you so."

Haley walked down the hall at mckinley knowing very well Adam was trying to get her attention.

"Come on Haley I know you can hear me! Wait up, god damn it!" he called after her. She had walked out so fast after glee he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her.

She finally stopped. She couldn't tell why he would need to talk to her so desperately.

"What do you want Adam?" she asked, "I already proved I'm an amazing singer. What could you possibly want?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out some time." he said.

"Sure"

ok so next chapter won't be up until i get 10 more reviews cause obviously 5 is too easy for you people ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**you are all amazing so much so i finished this in an hour (for me thats super fast). if you keep me at this rate i don't know how much more i can do until i crash. because of your totally awesomeness i haven't slept for 2 days because of how much writing I've been doing so keep it coming! REVIEWS = LOVE 3 **

Chapter 4: and now is when trouble hits me

"Where have you been hiding that voice? you definitely weren't that good the last time i heard you sing!" Rory said to Haley after they had gotten back to Brittany's with the Chinese food they got on their way there.

"Oh, you know, just in my throat." Haley joked. Haley was so happy. It seemed all her past issues had stayed back in Nashua this time, but then she remembered she still hadn't told Rory about Adam.

"Rory I need to tell you something you might not like…" she said knowing Rory did't get along with Adam very well.

You see Adam though Rory was as he liked to describe it "a pussy assed little kid who needed a reality check". Meanwhile Rory though of Adam as an ass who was so scared that people wouldn't accept him he refused to be nice to anyone. Haley knew this and so too be close to the both of them was quite hard, and she didn't want to loose them like she lost her friends the first time.

"What is it?" he asked merrily as they walked into the kitchen of the Pierce resedence. She prepared herself to be thrown out never to speak to the boy who helped her on her first day.

"I… I'm going to go out with Adam" she said waiting for the blow up which never came.

"Okay." he said picking up a take out container. he personally thought that that was one of the stupidest ideas she had had that he knew about but it was her life.

"You, you don't mind?" she asked genuinely surprised.

"I don't like it but its your choice. I mean I'll help you when he eventually breaks your heart like I know he will." he said eating out of one of the takeout container he was holding.

"Thank you." she said hugging him.

Haley had genuinely thought he would have thrown her out or worse like her ex-friend Regina did when she lived in Nashua. When haley was in Nashua she went to a small private school. She had had only five friends her best friend, Regina; her best friend's boyfriend, Dan; her gay best friend, Calvin; her good friend who was mute, Maria; and her guy friend who was in most of he classes but didn't usually hang out with her group, Tim. Her life was almost perfect. then one day she left a text book in one of her classes and when she got it back all over the cover were accusations that she was a lesbian (which haley had no problem with lesbians she just wasn't one). When her friends found out they refused to sit with her in class or at lunch and Regina the one who always stuck up for her told the school the accusations were true. She was alienated from everyone even teachers treated her differently. so when her father asked her if it was ok if he moved the family so he could monitor the new newspaper he had acquired she happily said she would love to one and go to public school.

Haley's father was and is the only parent who worked in her only child family. He was a newspaper owner who bought out newspapers when they were nearing bankruptcy and fixed them up to be some of the biggest newspapers in their area. Her mother was the stereotypical house wife. She was nurturing and loving but sometimes her parents were a little too laid back considering how Haley was only 15. they allowed her to drink, do drugs, and stay out as late as she wanted, all as long as she didn't get into trouble with the law.

Haley told Rory about her past and family as they ate feeling that she knew she could trust him. she knew she wouldn't have to worry about being deserted by her friend no matter what. now if only she could find an outfit for her date with Adam.

The next day at school she was approached by Quinn, who had complimented her along with the rest. Haley remembered her because it was hard ti forget someone with such a unique disposition, one that was between crazy and down to earth.

"Haley i was wondering if you'd like to do a duet with me because after all this is duet week." she said smiling. Haley could tell she had alternative motives but Haley didn't particularly mind because well she did need a partner because she didn't have one.

"sure i guess." Haley said and they walked off together discussing songs.

ok well i need song ideas for the following pairings:

Sam - Mercedes

Rachel - Finn

Puck - Adam

Santana - Brittany

Tina - Artie

Mike - Rory

Kurt - Blaine

put them in a review because remember REVIEWS = LOVE 3


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so not my best work… this was really hard due to the fact I had a huge case of writers block and because no one gave me any ideas for songs like i asked :( so your stuck with a short crappy chapter. oh and just an fyi I'm really into country music so if i still don't get duet ideas you might be stuck with all country music :P which I'm pretty sure you don't want so give me song ideas for Kurt & Blaine; Santana & Brittany; Puck & Adam; Sam & Rory; Tina & Mike; and Mercedes & Artie. **

Chapter 5: Wait a minute …. I just did what?

"Wait but do you like him?" Mercedes asked as the other glee girls, Kurt, and Haley walked through the mall. In order to get to know her better and to help her with her date with Adam they had invited her to go shopping with them.

"I don't know i mean he's definitely hot theres no denying that but on a personal level I've never really talked to him that much" Haley said holding a blush colored dress up to herself. Haley loved clothes the only problem was she didn't like shopping without a group with her.

"I don't really think anyone besides Puck talks to him much at all." said Tina while looking through the racks of clothes.

"I think his hair is magic. You know, like Rapunzel?" said Brittany. Haley nearly did a spit take with her water. She knew the blond wasn't necessarily "all there" but magic hair was a little ridiculous. Santana just looked at Brittany with a look of almost pity.

"You'll get use to Brittany. She can be a little out there." whispered Quinn. Quinn Had figured out her priorities since Christmas. She had figured out the most important thing too her right now was to make sure she got into Yale's music program and to keep Beth happy. She knew now that she just wanted to find love and acceptance but hadn't noticed she'd had it all along in Sam, in Beth, and most importantly in the New Directions and she swore she wouldn't ruin that anymore.

"Haley try this it'll bring out your eyes." said Kurt handing her a burgundy sweater dress. He also handed clothing to Rachel, Brittany, and Tina, "What are you waiting for? go try them on!"

The next day the glee club gathered in the choir room to watch Rachel and Finn's duet. Haley knew the song right from the first measure. It was When You Say Nothing At All by Allison Krauss and Keith Whitley.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart" sang Rachel looking into Finn's eyes

"Without saying a word you can light up the dark"Finn sang back.

"Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing" they both sang together.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall"

"You say it best," Finn sang, "when you say nothing at all" they both continued.

"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall" finn sang.

"You say it best" Finn started.

"when you say nothing at all" Rachel finished.

The glee club got up and clapped for them. They really did fit the song. Haley couldn't help but think how much she wanted something like what they had because after all outwardly they had it all. they had love, friends, and people who cared about them all the things she wanted but could never seem to get. that was the first moment where she whole heartedly was ready for her date with Adam.

**like i said really short so send me your ideas through reviews cause i'm not updating until 5 more reviews containing ideas cause I'm stuck between a bolder and a wall here so remember REVIEWS = LOVE **


	6. Chapter 6

**BIG BIG BIG HUGE thank you to ForeverLivebymusic! she?(sorry I'm assuming from your writing your female) helped me with the next few chapters because they are song related. all reviews are loved and the more the merrier if your catching my drift *wagging of eyebrows* Come on you know you want to :) oh and I'm skipping over Adam and Haley's date…. i wrote it but it was too stupid and cheesy so yeah… Ill probably put it in later as a flash back but it doesn't fit in to well where I'm heading with this story (um and the date was on a Saturday) so yeah oh and I hope you to come to love adam in all his awesomeness just like I do cause for the time being he's staying cause I love the tension ;D**

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN GLEE I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS HALEY AND ADAM**

Chapter 6 Confrentation

It was the Thursday after Haley and Adam's date and haley had never been happier. She officially had a boyfriend she really liked and a best friend who she knew wouldn't screw her over. She was grabbing her things from her locker after lunch when she saw Rory

"Hey, Rory! Wait up!" said Haley as she did a sort of skippy jumpy tip walk to catch up with Rory because her white med came untied. They had been connected at the hip since they met.

"Do you mind if we hang out at my place to switch it up a little bit?" They had been going over to the Pierces' house every afternoon after school since Haley started glee and she had been over that Sunday after Rory, her, and her parents went to mass too.

"What are you planning? _He's _not going to be there is he?" Rory asked knowing she wouldn't want to change there usual location for such a trivial reason. Haley thoroughly believed that Adam was the best boyfriend even if Rory didn't. Adam gave her space; he didn't usually interject his disapproval of Rory, but she knew that they definitely didn't get along; and he genuinely cared about her;that was good enough for Haley.

"No he won't as far as I know and how dare you accuse me of planning something!" she said as she slapped him in the arm,"remember be at my house at 4" she said walking away. She absolutely hated how her best friend and boyfriend didn't get along so she had devised what in her mind was a fool proof plan, little did she know how flimsy it really was.

After school as usual she walked to the bus stop with Adam with them hand in hand. She turned to him, and getting on her toes slightly, gave him a kiss.

"Want to head to my place today?" she winked and fiddled with the hem of her short pleated plaid skirt playfully. knowing very well that he wouldn't say no.

"Okay" he said kissing her again more fiercely this time.

When they got to her house they went right up to her room. she looked at her blue fuzzy alarm clock, it said 3:00. she dropped he stuff next to her desk and turned to Adam

"Come on lets go make some snacks" she said pulling him back down the stairs and into the relatively small kitchen in her family's quaint little house. Her family might be rich but flaunting that fact wasn't something they indulged in too often. Her parents had taught her to always enjoy the little things in life, she still had very nice things but her parents made her work for them.

"What are you doing?" Adam said laughing at her crazy antics. She pulled out frozen pizza rolls, cheese sticks, and buffalo wings out of her freezer.

" I told you I'm making some snacks!" she giggled as Adam pulled her into a hug from behind and started to kiss her neck, "Adam! Stop!"

" You're funny. you know that?" he whispered in her ear while still hugging her.

"I know."she said as she broke away to put some of each kind of snack on to a cookie sheet and into the oven. Adam and Haley then went into the living room to watch TV. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Haley got up to get it while Adam stayed on the couch. She opened the door to see Rory.

"Hey Rory, can I talk to you outside for a sec.?" she said half whispering as she silently closed the door behind her.

"He's in there isn't he? You know I knew you would do this too! Why can't you just accept the fact that we don't get along? You know your really infuriating Haley" he said getting mad. Haley had never seen him genuinely pissed before, no one had. It was kinda hot. He started to walk away to avoid the confrontation but Haley grabbed his arm.

"Haley, please, just go back to your boyfriend." he said obviously hurt as he walked away. Haley turned around to see Adam in the door way. He pulled her into a hug as she started to cry.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm here. don't cry, don't cry" Adam said comforting her. Adam knew he needed to straighten things out for both Haley's sake and his. He just knew he didn't want to see her cry anymore.

**Poor Haley! Poor Rory! Poor Adam! I even feel bad! and I'm the one writing this! but anyway this is so far one of my favorite chapters, without a doubt! i just hope you love it too! and you can show me your love through reviewing! five more reviews until i post again! REVIEWS = LOVE 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey hi and hello! nice to speak to you all again! well it definitely took longer to get five reviews from last time but due to the facts that**

**1 I haven't really started chapter 8 because...**

**2 I have no clue whats going to happen until we get to about chapter 12 :) (thats when the story will actually get good) **

**I really don't mind. but anyway because I go back to school and my lovely honors classes (hate them) next week I won't be posting as often :( I know I know its disappointing jk but yeah I'm going try to start posting every sunday afternoon/night eastern standard time at least ok? ok! now on to what you actually care about!**

It was three days since Haley's fight with Rory about her trying to force Adam and him to be friends and they still weren't speaking to each other. Haley hurried to grab her stuff and head out to one of Lima's city bus stops so she could ride to the stop near the school with Adam. Adam through his dislike for Rory had been really supportive of her. He had almost completely taken over Rory's place in her day, _almost._

Rory was still in all but two of her classes so it was still hard to get him off her mind. She wanted to apologize but just couldn't figure out how. He was still the sweetest and most innocent guy she'd ever met and she couldn't stand the fact that she hurt him. She tried to apologize but she couldn't form the words.

"How was your night?" Adam asked as she sat down next to him on the bus.

"Fine, I guess." Haley said without the usual personality in her voice. Adam missed it, he wanted the girl he met a week and a half ago back, the girl who was silly, flirty, sassy, and completely her own person in more wonderful ways than he'd ever seen in any other girl. She was special and not just to him to Rory and the rest of the New Directions, seeing her so down was gut-wrenching. Rory had to have seen that.

Rory had noticed, in fact he was quite torn up about it all. He wanted to fix things. He wanted his best friend back but he didn't feel he should be the one to make the first apology. He would admit he over reacted but she set him up and put him andAdam on the spot by trying to force them together. He couldn't help but be mad at that.

The reason the two boys didn't get along all happened because of a red composition note book. yes, you did read that right it started because of a note book. Adam keeps his red composition note book with him most of the time for his song writing. one day he forgot it under his desk in math class and Rory (who was in the class the next period) grabbed it with his books after class. When he noticed it wasn't his he began to look through it while walking down the hall so he could find the name of who it belonged to, there was none. so Rory, figuring it wouldn't be a big deal, started to read the songs in it. When Adam eventually saw him reading it in the parking lot he went and grabbed it from him his eyes began to narrow and his signature stoic glare appeared. Adam once finding it was in fact his ended up giving Rory a black eye, lots of bruises, and a really bloody nose; and because of the distance away from the school they were and the lack of evidence that it was in fact Adam that did the mauling there was no consequence.

As Rory entered school he noticed Haley at her locker. Suddenly just as he was about to take a detour to avoid her Adam yanked him into an empty class room.

Now just to bring into light why exactly Rory doesn't like Adam is that Adam scares the crap out of Rory. This is probably due to the fact that Adam has about four and a half inches on Rory and he's lanky but much stronger than he looks. He wasn't afraid to use that strength on Rory if necessary either (as he knew from previous experiences).

"Oh no you don't Irish. your going to talk to me for a second." Adam said blocking his path, "You are NOT avoiding Haley anymore. Your going to go to your locker,when I let you. Your going to let my girlfriend apologize your going to accept her apology because I think the one thing we can agree on is that it's not right that that girl, my GIRLFRIEND, is upset. FIX IT!" Adam sneered angrily. Adam walked out of the room leaving behind a relatively shocked Rory.

Rory just sat there on one of the desks and thought for a moment. Was he ready to honestly accept Haley's apology when she gave him one? or would he end up hurting them both more? He couldn't decide so he dent Haley a text.

Rory: _meet me in the choir room during lunch_

Haley: _and why should i do that?_

Rory: _I think we both know we need to talk to each other alone_

Haley: _fine_

Haley and Rory came in to the choir room from the opposite doors and met in the middle.

"Can you tell me what you need to cause i kinda want to go eat lunch." Haley said with an even more snarky tone than the first time he met her.

"Im sorry about what happened the other day Haley. I over reacted." he said moving almost too close but she looked away from him.

"I can't believe it." she said looking back at him with tears in her eyes, "Do you know how many times I've envisioned this conversation? I even had a speech planned stating why I was right to do what I did, but now, being here with you" She looked into his eyes with a look somewhere between pure remorse and melancholy.

"All I can think to say to you is I'm so, so, sorry. Rory, please forgive me."she said right before he wrapped her into a tight hug, "Oh, and I hope you know thats the only apology you'll ever get from me." she joked.

They got to the lunch room and haley went and happily sat herself on adam's lap and took a nacho cheese dorito from his bag and began to eat it with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess you made up?" adam asked as Rory sat down diagonally from them. she nodded happily as she chewed. She moved to the seat across from Rory and to the right of Adam who was right next to the head of the table.

"We're good again… well almost" she said. Rory gave her a confused expression.

"I won't be completely good with either of you guys until you get along and thats final." she said grabbing another dorito. the boys were too amused to notice that for the first time in a long time thy were enjoying each others company.

Later at glee club in the choir room, everyone was excited to hear Adam and Puck do their duet.

"I thought love was

Only true in fairy tales" Adam sang looking at Haley.

"Meant for someone else

But not for me" sang Puck while going over to Rachel.

"Love was out to get to me" Adam sang to Puck like they were hang a conversation.

"That's the way it seems" sang puck while making a face that could make you think Adam was down playing his bad luck.

"Disappointment haunted

All my dreams" they sang together.

"And then I saw her face" Puck sang. The two guys slid their guitars onto their backs and pulled Rachel and Haley up to dance with them.

"Now I'm a believer" they sang

"Not a trace" adam sang

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love (oo wa)

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried" they sang while dancing each with their girl.

By this time everyone was dancing in their seats, holding in the urge to sing and dance along. The whole club was having as much fun with the number as the singers themselves. Mr. Shue was impressed at the amount of energy they both brought to the room.

What's the use in trying"sang Puck

All you get is pain" sang Adam

"When I wanted sunshine

I got rain" they sang.

"And then I saw her face" sang Adam

"Now I'm a believer" the guys sang

"Not a trace" sang Puck

"Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love (oo wa)

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried"they sang

The whole club sang and danced along to the last verse of the song all of them having the limes of their lives,

"Then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

Now I'm a believer

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a believer

Then I saw her face

I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm a believer"

At the end of the song everyone was smiling and out of breath and then over the excitement Mr. Shue said his signature line,"now that's what I'm talking about! Great job guys!"

"I think we should do that for regionals!" Rachel said in a singsong voice

**thoughts? questions? concerns? just review me! cause i need 5 more reviews before i post! REVIEWS = LOVE 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok well this is my first revamped chapter im going to do this for all my chapters so watch for it**

Chapter 8: You Are My Candy Girl

It was four o'clock and the school was almost empty but Sugar was sitting in the sewing room at McKinley thinking about if she should rejoin glee. Sugar hadn't been in glee since the trouble tones lost sectionals. She had taken up fashion designing she was much better at it anyways. She did however find she wanted to go back to glee there was only one reason why and that reason's name was Adam Leanman. Sure he now had a girlfriend but now that she'd fixed her issues with her hearing and started voice lessons she'd actually got pretty good at singing, she wasn't anything like Santana, Mercedes, or Brittany but she was good. She knew getting Adam from his girlfriend (who looked somewhat like an oversized Bratz™ doll by her clothing choices) would be super cinch-y once she got him alone. After all who could refuse Sugar?

While in the art room the half Hispanic Annie Cortez the school's resident art freak was finishing up a painting. She wasn't very high up on the totem pole at all in fact she was one of the "lucky" people who was ridiculed even more than the glee kids. She didn't even care anymore, so what if people didn't like that her hair looked like something out of a three yearend's coloring book with the two chunks of her short hair being blue and virtually almost all of the rest was multi-colored streaks. She liked being different and colorful, after all she was a art geek. Her clothes were a little Rock and Roll but everything looked that way with all the paint splatters Annie had gotten on them. It wasn't like she cared about the tormenting either she grew up in Lima Hights for god's sake.

Annie went over and turned on the radio to fill up the silence in the empty room as she painted. the music coursed through out her veins making her feel instantly happy. She returned to the abstract daisy she was painting as the music continued to surge around her.

"You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun" she sang softly along as she smeared blue paint onto her canvas and danced along to the song.<p>

"You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy" she sang a little louder gaining confidence. She didn't hear Haley walking down the hallway. Haley heard the song and it was one of her favorites, as she walked in to the room she started to sing with the strange girl she encountered there. "All my life I've been good,  
>But now I'm thinking<br>What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa... What The Hell" they sang and when Annie came out of her own little world she noticed someone was there she turned to see a friendly looking girl who was a few inches taller than herself and had periwinkle blue eyes with brown hair. She smiled while singing not exactly sure of what to do so she ignored the girl and went back to what she was doing.

"You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy" Annie sang messing up her hair.

"All my life I've been good,  
>But now I'm thinking<br>What The Hell  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>If you love me<br>If you hate me  
>You can save me<br>Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now  
>Whoaaa... What The Hell" they sang in unison now dancing with each other and were just enjoying themselves. They didn't even know each other's names and they felt like they had been best friends forever. To anyone who passed by they probably looked insane, but that were having too much to care<p>

"Lalalala la la" haley sang bouncing up and down.

"Whoa Whoa" Annie sang doing the swim

"Lalalala la la"Haley repeated

"Whoa Whoa" Annie sang while acting silly.

"You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed"sang Annie<p>

"Yeah, I am messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed"Haley repeated

"All my life I've been good,  
>But now I'm thinking<br>What The Hell All  
>I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now I'm thinking  
>What The Hell<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about<br>If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now<br>Whoaaa... What The Hell" As the refrain ended the girls were in a fit of laughter. It had been the first time in a long time they really relaxed and acted idiotic with someone else.

"Lalalalalalalalalala' Haley sang going cross eyed.

"Lalalalalalalalala" sang Annie as they sat on the art room floor in an extreme fit of laughter.

"I'm Annie" she said trying desperately trying to regain composure and failing. she shook hands with Haley.

"Haley." she said happy to have made a new friend, "Your good why aren't you in glee club?"

"I didn't know I was good" Annie said smiling.

Haley and Rory went to Haley's house after school one afternoon after glee.

"I'll be back soon. I need to go get more water" she said taking her cup and went downstairs leaving Annie and Rory alone. Once she was out of the room Annie smacked Rory's arm with the back of her hand.

"Ow! what as that for?" Rory asked rubbing his arm. Annie was strong for a girl.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Annie.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Flanagan! You like Haley!"

"Of course I like her she's my best friend" he said slightly confused as to why Annie was displaying such spastic behavior.

"No! I mean she's the Mary to your Ted!" said annie excitedly

"What?"

"From There's Something About Mary? You've never seen that?" she said slightly surprised. Rory shook his head giving her a face that portrayed that this was all a different language for him. She then quickly explained her point so that he would understand.

"Yeah, so what if I like her? She has a boyfriend, who to be quite honest, scares the shit out of me." he said right as they heard Haley walking back up stairs.

"What's up buttercup?" Haley said as she entered the room with her water and a bag of chips.

"Nothing much" Annie answered merrily.

"Whatcha talking about?" Haley asked.

"NOTHING!" Annie and Rory quickly answered in unison.

**how do you feel a bout the changes? let me know! **

**REVIEWS= LOVE 3 CAN YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE IM DROWNING IN LOVE BY REVIEWING?**


	9. Chapter 9

Haley and Adam were laying on the grass at a pretty much abandoned park near their houses. They weren't doing much just looking at the clouds and trying to find pictures.

"I see… a rabbit sitting on a person's head." said Adam pointing out the formation in the sky that to Haley looked like a blob, "What about you?"

"I see…" she said pretending to look around then looking right at adam, "you!" she said kissing him. the world seemed to be swirling as she took a drag from the joint they were smoking.

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?" Haley asked.

"I don't know" he said pulling her into a deep kiss. She loved when he kissed her. It made her feel alive and exhilarated. She changed positions straddling him. Suddenly he pushed her away.

"What's the matter with you?!" he yelled at her standing up,"I have someone else!"

"I don't know what i did." she cried to herself as he walked away leaving her stranded there.

"I tried to tell you he would do this." said a familiar Irish voice. Rory had appeared behind her.

He took her hands then suddenly the scene changed, she and Rory were standing in the middle of the night sky amongst the stars and planets. They were standing on a cloud and were dressed in all white. She was amazed that anything could seem so beautiful.

"I love you, Haley. I've been waiting for you all my life and you know you've been waiting for me." he said. They slowly started to spin as he sang,

"We'll do it all

Everything

On our own" he was so beautiful. His bright blue eyes shined in the night.

"We don't need

Anything

Or anyone" he was smirking at how in awe she was.

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" she couldn't believe where she was and who she was with. It was too magical for words.

"I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel" he started to slow dance with her through the sky.

"Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough" their spinning slowed as they lowered onto the earth

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" they were then in a field filled with daises and purple wild flowers. It all was aglow with the light and warmth of the late spring.

"Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life" It was amazing, all of the field seemed to take on a glow that she was in awe of it all.

"Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads" he turned her face so she was looking right into his eyes and sang right to her.

"I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own"

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" he started to run through the wood around the field with her.

"Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life" suddenly they were standing in a shallow and calm stream that was connected to a bubbling spring and waterfall behind them.

"All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see"

"I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all"

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" as he finished they were back in the park where they were back in the park where they started. She closed her eyes pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Rory." she said looking up about to kiss him when, like everyone else he disappeared too. Suddenly there was a loud beeping as the park crumbled around her.

She woke to find herself in her bed exactly where she had been before she fell asleep, except she had managed to lay her head on the floor below. She got up to find that because of her awkward position her back hurt and she had a crick in her neck (not to mention her head was swimming trying to figure out what it all meant.

She found herself avoiding bolt Adam and Rory throughout the day not knowing how to keep quiet about her mysterious dream. she had to tell some one she knew she couldn't take much more of holding it all in before it all spilled out to the nearest person, so she grabbed Annie and pulled her into the art room.

"What the-" Annie said.

"Help me!" haley said before she explained her dream, "and what scares me is I was more disappointed when Rory left me then when Adam did, and I don't know I think I'd feel that way in real life and-"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Do you like him?"

"Yes"

"Which one?"

"Adam. Wait no, Rory. Um… both? Ugh! I don't know!" she said totally unsure of what she was feeling.

Meanwhile Adam was sitting in the choir room facing the back practicing his guitar in the choir room when Sugar walked in behind him and put her arms around him.

"You're so sexy when you play." she whispered in his ear. he jumped up off of the stool when he realized that the girl turning him on wasn't in fact his girl friend.

"Hey big spender, spend a little time with me." she sang walking out the door and winked as she disappeared. It was official he had a thing for Sugar Motta.

The group quieted as Mercedes and Artie took center stage for their duet after school. Haley's mind wasn't as quiet, thoughts of Adam and Rory in her dream filled her head. What did it all mean? She tried to quiet her mind quiet enough to listen to her friends.

"Uh uh" improved Mercedes and Artie

"When I wake up in the morning love

And the sunlight hurts my eyes

And something without wanting love

Bears heavy on my mind" sang Mercedes.

Their voices meshed well and fit with each other and the song like it was meant for them.

"When I look at you and the world looks alright (alright)

When you just one look at you

And I know it's gonna be, it's gonna be, it's gonna be

A lovely day (lovely day, lovely day, lovely day,

Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day, lovely day).

A lovely day (lovely day, lovely day, lovely day,

Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day, lovely day)." sang Mercedes with Artie doing the echoes.

"When the day that lies ahead of me

Seems impossible to fade, to fade

When someone else instead of me

They always seem to know the way" sang Artie

"That I look at you and the world all right with me

Just one look at you and I know it's gonna be

It's gonna be, it's gonna be

A lovely day (lovely day, lovely day, lovely day,

Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day, lovely day).

It's gonna be

A lovely day (lovely day, lovely day, lovely day,

Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day, lovely day).

A lovely day baby (lovely day, lovely day, lovely day,

Lovely day, lovely day, lovely day, lovely day).

Uhh, lovely name, uhh baby when I walk down the street" sang Artie with Mercedes on the echoes

"When I walk down the street baby you got me feelin' on..

Shine and shine and shine and shine

Everybody that I see

Girl you look.. and that's alright.. baby you got me, you got me

Feelin' baby, you got me feelin' happy baby." sang the both of them

Everyone was impressed. Even Mercedes and Artie it seemed surprised at their quality. Everyone was clapping, except Haley who while everyone was celebrating had left the Auditorium.

"Haley! Wait up!"

**ok i personally love this chapter! good bye funk and awkward character intros! hello old me!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

"What's up, babe?" Adam called to her after exiting a math class without her noticing. Adam was slightly disheveled after having had made out with Sugar for the third time that day. He knew he would break it off with Sugar later but for now he enjoyed his dirty little secret. Sugar was so much more exciting and fiery than Haley, but Haley was reliable and beautiful and believed everything he told her.

Haley turned to face him, her skirt flying up slightly li the process. She gave him a quick peck.

"Nothing much just waiting for this day to be over for glee club to start I need to take my mind off of some things…" Haley said thinking of what had happened a few days ago, wondering why she couldn't seem to get her life straightened out. She didn't like Rory at all, not in that way. He was like her little brother, her best friend, not someone she could love romantically. She didn't need anyone but Adam.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He might be with Sugar too but he still loved Haley… just not as much as Sugar.

"It's nothing really. Well I need to get to class," she said avoiding his question after adjusting her bag.

Neither of them even noticed how much they really were growing apart. They just had gotten into a sort of routine. Although after dating for four weeks in a high school relationship it wasn't uncommon to fall into the same rut they were in, it was only natural and that was only helping Sugar break them apart.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." He said as Haley smiled while waving and walking away.

"You know you always could dump her and make us official," said Sugar as she walked up behind him. Her voice gave him chills. It was so unique, so haunting (you know if you like slightly nasally and annoying).

Annie and Rory were studying, well Rory was studying Annie was rereading a Buffy The Vampire Slayer comic book, in the library during their free period when Artie rolled up.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Artie asked. Annie had the biggest crush on Artie. He was nice to her even before she joined glee. He had occasionally been coming in to the art room after glee rehearsal to hang out with her. He was sweet and understood how she felt alone, like an outsider. She loved her art club, even if, you know, she was the only person in it; just like how he was the only one in a wheelchair at McKinley. They got each other.

"Hey Artie. We're just studying." Annie said nervously fixing her hair.

"Really? I didn't know Buffy was a school required reading book." He joked with her.

"Yeah, the new lit teacher has a very eclectic taste." She shot back laughing. The librarian glared at them making them snicker harder.

"I need to get a book but I can't reach it can you help me, Annie?" said Artie. He really liked hanging out with her. He knew she liked him… she wasn't very good at hiding it. He liked her too. The only problem was that after Brit he was hurt he didn't want to have to go through that again.

"Sure" she said smiling. She pushed him down passed three or four rows before turning down one and looked right at him, "What did you really want from me Artie? We already talked about you not wanting to date."

He looked down to avoid her gaze. She was upset he could tell that. He felt so guilty. She knew he wanted to he just wasn't ready.

"I know you keep psyching yourself out with the whole Brittany thing but you and I both know you're ready, and that just is making me think that you just don't like me which is fine I just wish you-" she was interrupted by Artie pulling her down to his level and kissing her. She pulled away shocked and slightly out of breath

"Don't ever say that. You're amazing Annie. Anyone who's with you is more lucky than you could ever know," he said slightly exasperated.

"Then why do you keep saying no?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well if you shut up long enough to let me get a word in you'd realize this is me saying yes!" he said smiling. She lit up immediately.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked excitedly. He nodded while she sat on his lap and kissed him again.

Later in glee everything was perfect, or so it seemed. Outwardly all of the couples were happy and so were those of them who were single but in reality more than just Haley and Adam were having problems. Finn had recently told Rachel about how he was going to tour Europe for a year after graduation so he could figure out what he was going to do with his life, leaving her behind, which completely destroyed her hope of him following her to New York. Puck and Quinn weren't looking too hot either. Of course the usual happenings of them cheating on each other was happening (but then again when wasn't that happening). Needless to say they were growing apart like most everyone else, but it was natural right?

Rory got up to preform his song for the week when Sugar walked in. She had her usual "I'm so much better than everyone" air about her, but unlike the last time this was almost true.

"Move over potato boy. I'm re-auditioning for glee club!" she said in her usual overly sweet way.

"Sugar, I don't know if that's the best idea," said Mr. Shuester trying to user her out.

"Oh stop I've had my voice fixed get ready for the best performance you've ever seen. Adam this is for you. Haley, sweety, I'd listen up if I were you. Hit it," she said before busting out into her song.

"I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall

And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call

It's just another call from home

And you'll get it and be gone

And I'll be crying" her voice had improved drastically there was no doubting that. Her voice was smooth like silk but rich like velvet.

"And I'll be begging you, baby

Beg you not to leave

But I'll be left here waiting

With my Heart on my sleeve

Oh, for the next time we'll be here

Seems like a million years n

And I think I'm dying" her acting skills were amazing, granted considering that she was living this it didn't take much effort.

"What do I have to do to make you see

She can't love you like me?"

"Why don't you stay?

I'm down on my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely

Don't I give you what you need?

When she calls you to go

There is one thing you should know

We don't have to live this way

Baby, why don't you stay?" Haley was hurt, disgusted, appalled even. This couldn't be about Adam, not her Adam anyway.

"You keep telling me, baby

There will come a time

When you will leave her arms

And forever be in mine

But I don't think that's the truth

And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting

It's too much pain to have to bear

To love a man you have to share" Rory wasn't as surprised as Haley as he sat in the back corner behind Haley in the front smirking. He felt really bad for Haley, but he had been waiting for Adam to screw up so he could get Haley back as a friend, maybe as more.

"Why don't you stay?

I'm down on my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely

Don't I give you what you need?

When she calls you to go

There is one thing you should know

We don't have to live this way

Baby, why don't you stay?" As the song ended Annie launched out of her seat in the front row next to Artie and tackled Sugar to the ground.

Too stunned to react Sugar just laid there shocked as Annie mauled her while screaming at her in Spanish, "¿Cómo te atreves! Puta mierda! Si alguna vez te vuelva a ver lo juro por Dios. Soy de Lima Heights adyacentes, tú estás metiendo con la perra incorrecta!"

It took Puck, Finn, Mike and Mr. Shue to get Annie off and she only came off screaming more Spanish obscenities. Sugar looked terrified as Adam ran over to see if she was ok. Meanwhile for the second time that month Haley ran out of Glee club crying while Rory chased after her.

"Ah bromee su más tuff que pensé. pienso que yo ahora le respeto. le hizo crece en Lima Hights? parece." Santana said to the still restrained (and fighting to get loose) Annie.

"Yeah, I grew up with my dad in Lima Hights while my bitchy white mother abandoned us. What's it to you, Satan?" she said sneering.

Santana shrugged in approval as Sugar ran off in the opposite direction from Haley, as she ran out of the choir room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Sugar wasn't as bad as you think. She, from what she believed, was just a girl who asserted her opinion about a guy. That which resulted wasn't in her concern. She didn't make Adam like her back, or make Annie attack her. They controlled their reactions themselves she didn't. She thought about this as she walked away with out Adam trying to convince herself that she wasn't the cause of all of the suffering that Haley and the rest of the group was going to go through. In her heart she knew she was to blame, she knew she just broke Haley's heart, and she knew that now just about the entire glee club hated her. She looked down one of the hallways she was passing and thought she saw Haley and Rory at the other end but they had walked by too fast.

It had in fact been Haley running away from Rory, glee, and the rest of her problems that Sugar had seen at the other end of the hallway.

"Haley! Haley please stop running from me!" Rory called out to her while trying to catch up. She just kept running. She didn't want to listen to him, to Adam, to anyone for that matter they were the ones making things complicated for her, and the last thing she needed was more confusion. She hoped that he would give up and just go away. She knew that he wouldn't. She just had to get away, far far away, from her sorrow and pain. So she just kept running. She ran out of McKinley, past the bus stop, past the Lima Bean, she ran all five miles to her house. She went up to her room and lied down on her bed crying and eventually passed out from exhaustion.

That's what lead her to this moment, the sun was just setting and Haley was already too drunk and high to see straight because of how she was drowning her sorrows on her roof away from the world.

"Stupid Rory, stupid Adam, stupid glee club; this is all their fault." Haley cursed. She had finished her last bottle of beer. Her life was a mess and she didn't know how she was ever going to fix it. If she had never met those two guys none of this would have happened. She would be happy right now and she certainly wouldn't be drunk and high off her ass by herself.

"Hey" she turned to see Adam climbing through her skylight and up next to her on the roof.

"Go away." she said turning away from him trying not to start crying again.

"Now is that really how you want to treat someone who brought beer?" she turned and glared at him, "Yes? Ok then... Look I know you don't want to talk to me but I needed to tell you that I broke it off with Sugar, and that I don't know what I was thinking, because the truth is Haley, I love you. Through all my crap and screw ups I want to try to be there for you." he said looking away from her wishing she didn't hate him.

"What did you just say?" she said wiping her tears and looking at him.

"That I want to be there for you?" He said confused as to what she meant.

"No before that when you said you loved me," she said revealing a small smile.

"I do. I love you Haley more than you could ever know." she kicked him making her fall back into her room.

"I loved you too but I know I can't forgive you." she said biting her lip and climbing into her room.

She sat in front of the glee club the next day her guitar in hand with Quinn and Brittany sitting behind her singing the back up.

"Come with me

Stay the night

You say the words but boy it don't feel right

What do ya expect me to say" Haley started singing to her fellow glee clubbers.

"You know it's just too little too late" the two girls chorused.

"You take my hand

And you say you've changed

But boy you know your begging don't fool me

Because to you it's just a game" she sung with all of the emotion and hurt she felt.

"You know it's just too little too late"

"So let me on down

'Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone

And you know..." she let her soul pour into her song. Adam just sat there attempting to mask his hurt and pain by looking board and brooding. It wasn't as convincing as he would have liked.

"It's just too little too late

a little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late" the three girls sang together in harmony. Quinn leaned forward and squeezed Haley's arm to show she was there for the girl.

"Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm" Haley sang and tried to hold in her hurt.

"I was young

And in love

I gave you everything

But it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate" she sand putting the last part in air quotes and rolling her eyes.

"You know it's just too little too late"

"Go find someone else

In letting you go

I'm loving myself

You got a problem

But don't come asking me for help

'Cause you know..."she sang playing her guitar.

"It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say" Rory couldn't decipher the details but he knew that Haley was done with Adam by the sound of it. He tried to couldn't seem to contain his smile or happiness.

"You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late" Blaine was wrong. Ruff around the edges she was anything but.

"I can love with all of my heart, baby

I know I have so much to give"

"I have so much to give" Brittany and Quinn sang.

"With a player like you I don't have a prayer

That's no way to live

Ohhhh... mmm nooo

It's just too little too late

Yeaahhhh..."

Haley continued into scatting and some Mariah Carey high notes and runs while Quinn and Brit sang,

"It's just too little too late

a little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway

You know it's just too little too late"

"Yeah

You know it's just too little too late

Oh, I can't wait" she was truly stunning to not just Rory but the entire glee club at this moment.

"It's just too little too late

a little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say

You know it's just too little too late

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway" the three girls sang together

"You know it's just too little too late" Haley finished quietly in acapella by herself.

Annie sat there after she had finished completely in awe of her friend. Then she got an idea. She sent the two boys who were on either side of her a text message.

_Stay behind after glee. _

After glee was over only Annie, Rory, and Artie remained. The two boys had no idea what was going on, Artie didn't even know about the Haley, Rory, and Adam.

"What is this about?" asked Artie.

"Well I need your help. Rory, you still like Haley, right?"

"Yeah…" he said confused.

"Ok, then here's the plan," Annie said pulling the two boys into a huddle like formation.


End file.
